eldaryafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 23
|-|Fabuła= right Odcinek na francuskiej i polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 09.01.2019r. |-|Solucja= Ilość maany potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 3500/4000 ---- *'Twylda upadła, zabierz ją do przychodni!' Kierujemy się do przychodni. *'Wyjdź stąd.' Wychodzimy do Sali Drzwi, gdzie spotykamy Valkyona. *'Posłuchaj Valariana i dołącz do Leiftana w Kryształowej Sali.' Jak wyżej. *'Odpocznij.' Na Korytarzu Straży rozmowa z Nevrą, Ezarelem i Valkyonem, potem idziemy do pokoju. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Nevra: *'Karenn ma problem, idź do jej pokoju.' Wychodzimy. Żeby otworzyć drzwi do pokoju Karenn gramy w QTE. *'Znajdź Karenn!' W Schronisku Eel spotykamy Chrome'a, Karenn jest przy Stuletniej Wiśni. *'Wracaj do łóżka.' Wracamy do pokoju. Po jakimś czasie przychodzi do nad Karenn, która zwierza nam się z przeszłości jej i Nevry. Po chwili zasypiamy i budzimy się następnego dnia. *'Zjedz śniadanie, w pełni na to zasłużyłaś!' Idziemy do stołówki. *'Jesteś najedzona, wyjdź ze stołówki.' W Sali Drzwi odblokowuje się dialog, który prowadzi do następnego zadania. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Valkyon: *'Zaraz przegrzeje ci się mózg, idź się przewietrzyć, żeby trochę ochłonąć.' Idziemy do schroniska. *'Idź na plażę, żeby spędzić kilka intymnych chwil z Valkyonem.' Idziemy na plażę, jednak miejscówka okazuje się zajęta. *'Idź za Valkyonem!' Idziemy pod drzewo wiśniowe. *'Wracaj do łóżka.' Wracamy do swojego pokoju. *'Poszukaj Valkyona!' Będzie w Ogrodzie muzyki wraz z Kero. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Leiftan: *'Zaraz przegrzeje ci się mózg, idź się przewietrzyć, żeby trochę ochłonąć.' Idziemy do Kiosku. *'Chyba widziałaś chowańca. Poszukaj go.' Idziemy w kierunku bramy i na zewnątrz muru. *'Wracaj do łóżka.' *'Amaya była chora tej nocy, musisz jak najszybciej kupić nową pościel.' Idziemy na targ kupić pościel. Musimy też kupić strój za 800 maany. *'Zmień pościel.' Idziemy do swojego pokoju. Tam myślimy o treningu. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Ezarel: *'Zaraz przegrzeje ci się mózg, idź się przewietrzyć, żeby trochę ochłonąć.' W Sali drzwi spotykamy Ewelein. Następnie w Schronisku Eel lub w Kiosku teleportuje nas do Wiśni. Potem nasza bohaterka czuje pilną potrzebę biegnięcia przed siebie i trzeba podążyć na zewnątrz K.G. *'Wracaj do łóżka.' *'Zjedz śniadanie, w pełni na to zasłużyłaś!' Idziemy do stołówki. ---- *'Już od dłuższego czasu nie trenowałaś. Spróbuj znaleźć Jamona lub Camerię!' **Chrome - Prosty Korytarz/ Wielka Brama/ Aleja łuków **Karuto - Park z Fontanną/ Prosty Korytarz/ Aleja łuków **Alajea - Stuletnia Wiśnia/ Prosty Korytarz **Jamon i Cameria - Skrzyżowanie Dróg *'Do zebrania zostało niewiele czasu, skorzystaj z okazji, by trochę odpocząć.' Idziemy do Sali Drzwi. Potem teleportujemy się na Plac Targowy, gdzie od Purriry kupujemy strój za 800 . *'Czas na zebranie, idź tam!' Zebranie jest w Kryształowej Sali. *'Zebranie się skończyło, wyjdź z sali.' Wychodzimy. *'Huang Hua wkrótce wyjeżdża, znajdź ją, żeby się pożegnać, zanim będzie za późno!' Spotykamy następujące osoby: **Keroshane - Stuletnia wiśnia/ Kiosk centralny **Ewelein - Plac targowy/ Schronisko Eel **Karenn - Schronisko Eel/ Ogród muzyki **Chrome - Aleja Łuków/ Na zewnątrz K.G. **Jamon - Aleja Łuków/ Stuletnia Wiśnia W Alei łuków/ Ogrodzie Muzyki mamy wybór - pożegnać się z Ykhar lub kontynuować poszukiwania Huang Hua. Jeżeli wybrało się pierwszą opcję pojawia się zadanie: *'Znajdź Ykhar i życz jej udanej podróży ' Jest w Bibliotece. Po wykonaniu tego zadania wracamy do poprzedniego - w Korytarzu Straży odblokowuje się dialog, a wraz z nim nowe zadanie. *'To twoja ostatnia szansa, by zobaczyć Huang Hua przed wyjazdem. Udaj się pod Wielką Bramę!' W Kiosku jest dialog i ponownie szukamy Huang Hua. Trzeba udać się do wybranego miejsca. Następnie w korytarzu straży pojawi się monolog. Na koniec musimy iść na zewnątrz Kwatery. *'Wróć do Kwatery Głównej.' W Aleji Łuków spotykamy chowańca Miiko, który przynosi nam od niej wiadomość, żebyśmy spotkały się z nią w lesie. *'Postępuj zgodnie ze wskazówkami zawartymi w wiadomości i znajdź Miiko.' Kitsune jest tam, gdzie kiedyś rosło drzewo Yvoni (Drzewo z dziuplą -> Głęboki las -> Kamienna ścieżka -> Aleja starożytnych -> Jama -> Skupisko brzóz -> Naturalny zagajnik -> Równina pustki). Miiko prosi nas, abyśmy miały oko na każdego w Kwaterze, bo podejrzewa, że w Straży Eel jest szpieg. *'Słowa Miiko namieszały ci w głowie, wróć do K.G.' W Kiosku widzimy Nevrę, Ezarela, Leiftana i Valkyona. Kiedy chcemy do nich podejść pojawia się Wyrocznia i mamy wizję, w której przenosi nas do Memorii. *'Dzieje się coś dziwnego, spróbuj znaleźć swoich przyjaciół!' W lokacji Zapomniany Klif pojawia się Wyrocznia, po czym znów przenosimy się do Kwatery, gdzie musimy iść do przychodni. To zadanie nie będzie zaliczone przez dłuższy czas. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Nevra: *'Musisz porozmawiać z Nevrą, znajdź go!' Jest przy Stuletniej Wiśni. *'Dołącz do Nevry... w piwnicy!' Jak wyżej. Potem jest zmiana perspektywy na Leiftana. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Valkyon: *'Musisz porozmawiać z Valkyonem, znajdź go!' Jest w Alei Łuków. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Ezarel: *'Musisz porozmawiać z Ezarelem, znajdź go!' Jest w Ogrodzie Muzycznym. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Leiftan: *'Musisz porozmawiać z Leiftanem, znajdź go!' Jest pod Stuletnią Wiśnią. *'Idź za Leiftanem do jego pokoju.' Jak wyżej. ---- *'Lance czeka na ciebie przy wiśni, idź tam.' Jak wyżej. Powrót perspektywy. *'Kero potrzebuje twojego wsparcia, pomóż mu!' Idziemy do Sali Drzwi. *'Masz spotkanie na plaży, ruszaj!' Idziemy na plażę. ---- Jeżeli wybraliśmy by wyrwać się wcześniej: *'Znalazłaś sposób, jak stąd uciec. Zrób to!' Idziemy do Kiosku, gdzie znowu widzimy dziwne światełko. Pojawia się wybór, czy nie ryzykować i iść spać, czy wyruszyć na "dodatkową małą przygodę". Po wyborze drugiego: *'Coś cię zaintrygowało, idź za tym!' Idziemy pod Stuletnią Wiśnię. ---- Jeżeli zdecydowaliśmy się zostać: *'Minęła północ, czas wracać!' Idziemy do Sali Drzwi, a potem do pokoju. Następnego dnia przenosi nas do stołówki. *'Udaj się na plażę, czas wyruszać.' Jak wyżej. Na Targu spotykamy Perruru. *'Kierunek Memoria, teraz!' Klikamy na kropkę w morzu. *'Udaj się do centrum wyspy, aby rozbić wasz obóz.' W Ruinach Memorii odblokowuje się dialog, potem w Starożytnej Angorze. *'Przeszukaj wyspę, bez wątpienia znajdziesz tu odpowiedzi na wszystkie swoje pytania!' W prawie każdej lokacji jest dialog. Finalnie, kończymy przy Starożytnej Angorze. Kiedy kładziemy się spać, przenosi nas do Memorii z wizji. *'Znajdź Wyrocznię i spróbuj zrozumieć wiadomość od niej.' Musimy iść na Zapomniany Klif. Pojawi się tam pierwszy wybór mający wpływ na ilustrację. A. (Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czuję, że mogę zaufać tej istocie.) ILUSTRACJA B. (Coś mi podpowiadało, że powinnam zostać podejrzliwa... Być może mam przed sobą deamona!) *'Otaczają cię same ciemności. Szukaj odpowiedzi i spróbuj znaleźć światło!' Musimy posuwać się ciągle do przodu. *'Wróć na zapomniany klif, może to tam znajdziesz odpowiedzi na swoje pytania!' Jak wyżej. teraz jest wybór do ILUSTRACJI. A. (Jak zaczarowana, też zaczęłam wolno iść w jej stronę.) ILUSTRACJA B. (Stałam jak wryta, widząc ją coraz bliżej i bliżej.) C. (Przestraszona, cofnęłam się kilka kroków.) KONIEC ODCINKA |-|Rozmowy= ♥: Wiesz, jak jest... podobieństwa się przyciągają! A. W takim razie nie wiem, co ja tu z tobą robię... // B. A nie mówi się, że raczej przeciwieństwa? +5 C. Ha ha... bardzo śmieszne. -5 ♥: W czasie wojny między Lund'Mullhingar i North'Palladium wezwałem zjawę banshee. Zrównała z ziemią całe miasto, nie oszczędzając nawet kobiet i dzieci. A. Przypuszczam, że zrobiłeś też dobre rzeczy... Prawda? // B. Czasem trzeba wiele poświęcić, aby wygrać wojnę... +5 C. To potworne, nie powinieneś był się na to godzić. -5 ♥: ... A. (On sprawia, że po prostu tracę głowę. Nie potrafię mu się dłużej oprzeć.) // B. (Ale ani moje ciało, ani mój umysł nie chcą mu odpowiedzieć.) // ♥: Hej, moja mała smoczyco. Czujesz się już lepiej? A. To nie jest śmieszne... -5 B. Nie, nie bardzo... +5 C. Nie nazywaj mnie tak, nie wiemy na ten temat nic pewnego. // ♥: ... A. Ugryź mnie... // B. (Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowa, by ofiarować mu swoją krew.) // ♥: ... A. (I nie mam ochoty powstrzymać swojego zapału!) // B. (Ale nie chcę sobie pozwolić na tę namiętność...) // ♥: Dobrze zrobiłaś przemawiając jej do rozsądku. To nie byłoby sprawiedliwe ani dobre rozwiązanie. A. To nielogiczne. // (dalszy dialog) B. (Nie rozumiem jego logiki. Nie mam jednak siły, by rozpocząć dyskusję na ten temat.) // C. Czyli róbcie to, co ja mówię, ale nie róbcie tego, co ja robię, tak? +5 ♥: Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem logiczny czy rozsądny w tej sprawie. Po prostu znam siebie i wiem, że nie będę mógł się powstrzymać, kiedy dojdzie do takiej sytuacji. A. Obiecaj mi, że w dniu, kiedy do tego "dojdzie", głęboko się zastanowisz, zanim odbierzesz komuś życie... -5 B. W takim razie mam nadzieję, że to się nigdy nie wydarzy. -15 C. Może nigdy go nie znajdziesz... Nadal go szukasz? // ♥: Coś cię gryzie? A. Nie mam za bardzo ochoty teraz o tym mówić... B. Tak... nie mogę przestać myśleć, o tym wszystkim, co się stało. +5 lub //'' C. (Przez dłuższą chwilę milczałam.) -5 ♥: Byłbym zadowolony, gdyby Miiko wybrała inne rozwiązanie, niż egzekucję... '''A. Ach? Wydawałeś się raczej być za tym. // lub +5 (dalszy dialog) B. Valkyon, naprawdę nie chcę o tym mówić... -5 ♥: Dużo o tym myślałem. Nie chcę, żebyś cierpiała przez to co mówię, czy robię. Jeśli spotkam mordercę mojego brata, wtedy... postaram się go nie zabić i dać szansę tej sprawiedliwości, w którą wierzysz. A. Naprawdę? Zrobisz to dla mnie? // B. Nie musisz, nie chcę wpływać na twoje opinie, Valkyonie. ♥: ... A. (Tak pragnę ciała Valkyona. Chcę go tu i teraz!) // B. (Ale nie chcę dziś dać się ponieść.) ♥: Nic. Nie martw się. A. Powiedz mi, proszę... // B. Nie lubię takich sekretów! C. Kiedy pozbędziesz się tej skorupy? +5 lub // ♥: ... A. Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt sexy... +5 B. Pewnego dnia naprawdę będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać. // C. Jesteś taki przystojny... Rozumiem doskonale, dlaczego wszystkie dziewczyny gapią się na ciebie takie napalone. -5 ♥: ... A. (Pozwoliłam mu działać... przez kilka chwil. Ale zmieniłam zdanie. Jednak nie mam dziś na to ochoty.) // B. (Pozwoliłam mu działać... przez kilka chwil. Ale widząc, ile mu to zajmuje czasu, sama zdjęłam stanik, by jak najszybciej mu się oddać.) // ♥: Twylda miała tak zwane pęknięcie serca. Wydaje mi się, że u ciebie, nazywacie to chyba zawałem? A. Tak, mój dziadek umarł z tego powodu, kilka lat temu. +5 B. Ach, rozumiem. A nie mogłaś tego przewidzieć? Zrobiłaś jej przecież całą serię badań. -5 C. Ach, rozumiem... Z pewnością to silne emocje wywołały ten atak. // ♥: ... A. Jestem głupia, wiem... Jednak chcę dać nam szansę. +5 B. Postawiłam się na jego miejscu... Gdyby to mnie dotyczyło, wolałabym, żeby był wobec mnie wyrozumiały. // C. Chciałam mu okazać trochę współczucia. -5 ♥: Co... szpiegowałaś nas?! Ty naprawdę nie możesz przestać się wtrącać we wszystko dookoła!!! A. I kto to mówi? -10 B. Martwię się o ciebie, Karenn. -15 C. Nie chciałam wam przeszkadzać... -5 ♥: Będziemy też musieli zdecydować o losie Marii-Anny. Mieszkańcy mogą się domagać jej głowy. A. I posłuchasz ich tak bez zastanowienia? (Staram się zachować spokojny ton, choć w środku cała się gotuję.) +5 B. (Wstrzymałam oddech na myśl o tej ewentualnej egzekucji.) // C. Nie ma mowy! Nie możecie odebrać komuś życia tylko z powodu nacisków ze strony opinii publicznej! -10 Jeśli WS jest Nevra ♥: Świetnie! Ja już pójdę... Jestem wykończona po tym wszystkim. A. Nie jestem zaskoczona. Też nie jestem w najlepszej formie po tej szalonej nocy. -5 B. Wiesz, chociaż to twoja przyjaciółka, powinnaś zadbać o siebie. Zgoda? +5 Jeśli WS jest Leiftan/ Ezarel/ Valkyon ♥: ... A. Wiesz, chociaż to twoja przyjaciółka, powinnaś zadbać o siebie. Zgoda? +5 B. Nevra pewnie też nie jest w za dobrym stanie. -5 ♥: ... A. Jesteś naprawdę kochany. +5 B. To wspaniały pomysł! // ♥: Och... Ja... A. Postaw raczej na coś innego, naprawdę nie sądzę, żebym była satyrem... // B. Postaw raczej na syreny! // C. postaw raczej na smoki! // |-|Uniwersum= 23Przychodnia-noc.jpg|Przychodnia w nocy 23Korytarz straży-noc.jpg|Korytarz straży w nocy 23Pokój Leiftana-noc.jpg|Pokój Leiftana w nocy 23Serce Akademii-wizja.jpg|Serce Akademii - wizja 23Ruiny Memorii-wizja.jpg|Ruiny Memorii - wizja 23Starożytna Agora-wizja.jpg|Starożytna Agora - wizja 23Opuszczona ścieżka-wizja.jpg|Opuszczona ścieżka - wizja 23Ścieżka wspomnień-wizja.jpg|Ścieżka wspomnień - wizja 23Zapomniany klif-wizja.jpg|Zapomniany klif - wizja 23Zapomniany klif-wizja-smok.jpg|Zapomniany klif - wizja (smok) 23Zapomniany klif-smok.jpg|Zapomniany klif (smok) |-|Nowości= Chowaniec Miiko.png 23leiftanblisko.png Colaia20.png Colaia21.png Twylda42.png Twylda43.png Twylda44.png Twylda45.png Twylda46.png Twylda47.png Twylda48.png Twylda49.png Chrome54.png Chrome55.png Chrome56.png Chrome57.png Ezarel61.png Ezarel63.png Ezarel60.png Ezarel64.png Ezarel65.png Ezarel66.png Ezarel67.png Ezarel68.png Ezarel69.png Nevra60.png Nevra61.png Valkyon52.png Valkyon53.png Valkyon54.png Valkyon56.png |-|Strój= Strój Wind Traveler 680px |-|Ilustracje= 23Leiftan & Gardienne.jpg 23Nevra & Gardienne.jpg 23Valkyon & Gardienne.jpg 23Ezarel & Gardienne.jpg Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ilustracje Kategoria:Miejsca